Healthcare 21 will provide current information on the latest developments in adopting national standards for quality and performance in healthcare delivery. A conference will be held on Sept 18 & 19, 2003, entitled "Transparency and disclosure: A National Standard". The conference will convene at the Marriott Hotel in Chattanooga, TN. The audience will be composed primarily of stakeholders in healthcare delivery from Tennessee. An agenda has been designed to provide the basis for supporting and participating in the implementation of NQF/AHRQ standards. It is intended to disseminate the research finding that are the basis of these standards, to review implementation strategies by stakeholders on the leading edge of implementation, and to preview anticipated developments in the national rollout of the standards. The audience will be composed of purchasers, providers, policy makers, consumers and health plan executives. The aim will be to advance the understanding of key stakeholders and encourage their participation in adopting the standards in Tennessee and the Southeast. In addition to all members of Healthcare21's Tennessee Consortium which represents a broad section of employers, providers and policy makers from across the state, all members of the National Business Coalition on Health will be invited along with their staff and board members. Other interested parties to be invited include all non-member hospitals and their key medical staff, health plan executives, and state officials who manage or purchase employee benefits. The first day of the conference will feature presentations by nationally prominent experts in the field and panel discussions by organizations that develop and promulgate standards. The second day will be a small facilitator led workshop for Tennessee only, with the aim of adopting a consensus for statewide implementation of NQF standards. The essence of the meeting will be recorded and disseminated on the Healthcare 21 web site. A model for implementation will be produced and distributed through NBCH.